Dark Rose
by Damaru Soul
Summary: Amy is all alone until a certain Ebony hedgehog turns up. Then later on a blue hedgehog turns up and a whole battle for a rose colored hedgehog begins but who will end up with the Rose? (rated T just to be safe) (FINISHED) (I HAVE UPDATED BOTH ENDINGS, PLEASE CHECK IT OUT IF YOU HAVEN'T) possibility of a sequel to both alternate endings!
1. Chapter 1

** This is my first ever story, so sorry if it isn't that good. Anyways please enjoy this story!**

***I'd like the new people who are reading this that so far I've been updating this series daily, if you're interested in staying with a series that updates everyday!***

Amy's P.O.V.

I woke up ready for the long day ahead. It's been a while since I've seen Sonic and the gang. I exited the house, locked up and walked down the road. I started to think what happened to all of them... I know Sonic and Tails live down the road from me. Silver and Blaze are probably back in their own time, Rouge is most likely chasing down Knuckles for his Chaos Emerald(s). Cream, Cheese and Ms Vanilla live on the other side of town. Shadow is...hmm... there's no telling with him. Even though Sonic lives near me he's never around anymore. I mean I never run into him and Cream is hanging with Tails all the time- I don't want to bother them. Ever since the team broke up I've been a bit of a loner, but I have e-mailed, texted and called up Rouge though. Rouge is so busy trying to get Chaos Emeralds she always say she's so close to getting one she can't see me right now. Then the sound of Knuckles yelling at her can be heard in the background. I walked into the park still thinking of what to do when I accidentally hit someone.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." I said looking up to see who I bumped into, "Wait- Shadow?! When did you- why are you- how did you- how ya been?"

He stared at me for a bit and then replied, "Have you seen Rouge?"

My mouth formed an 'o' shape realizing what might have happened, "So Rouge actually stole your Chaos Emeralds?"

He nodded then turned around, "I was in the middle of a 'Chaos Control' when she was able to grab my hands. I was surprised but it somehow messed up my destination and I landed up here. When I arrived here I couldn't find Rouge or my emeralds."

"Well," I started still thinking of how I could help, "you can stay at my place until we can figure out how to get them back. She could be anywhere on this planet-probably chasing down Knuckles."

He turned towards me pondering the idea. He then nodded his head and I walked out the park with him. We passed a pizza place, so I went in to buy some on my way home. I had 3 boxes of hot pizzas when I walked out to meet back up with Shadow who must've saw how I was struggling with the pizzas. He came up close to me then took all 3 of the pizzas. I pouted, "I had it under control." He chuckled and replied, "Sure you did Rose." and with his free hand he patted my head. My face started to turn a light red color so I turned away from him.

"Uh Rose, are you okay? Why'd you turn away?" He asked following me as I walked up to my front door.

"N-nothing." I stuttered getting my keys out to unlock the door.

"Okay then Rose..." the ebony hedgehog said still not all convinced. I opened up the door and ushered him in. As I headed towards the kitchen I called out, "Shadow you want a coke while I'm over here?"

"Sure." He called out back looking around the house. 'Her taste has changed. This place used to be filled with Sonic everywhere but now it's all black and red... That color seems familiar...' he thought to himself when he saw his reflection in the mirror.

I walked back into the living room to find the ebony hedgehog looking at me then the room. I was confused for a moment what he was doing then it hit. "Omg!" I exclaimed laughing really hard, "Shadow my house isn't based off you. Sorry to disappoint you I just liked these colors together!" I teased and he looked back at me relieved. He must've thought I started my obsession off of Sonic and onto him.

After we ate some pizza I decided to try to strike up a conversation. "So what have you been doing lately?"

"Just some missions here and there. Nothing much."

"What kind of missions?"

"Confidential. Can't say to civilians."

"Okay?..." minutes passed and it was a very awkward moment between us. The clock flashed 8:30 pm so I decided to show Shadow the spare room I have. "Well Shadow this is your room. If you need anything just ask me and I'll see about it." I left him to check out his room. 'Well I know what I'll be doing tomorrow with Shadow... shopping!'

**Thanks for reading my first ever story, and sorry for it being so short but I think I may continue this series if it goes well.**

**Well then see ya later, until the next chapter! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I've updated my story a little faster. I guess just because I like making stories for fun. Well anyways on with Chapter 2- Shopping!**

I heard a loud 'bang' around 9 am and decided to check it out. I got out my piko piko hammer (that's what they call it right?) and went to investigate. I crept down the stairs quietly and saw a figure lurking about in my kitchen. I slowly approached it careful not to make a sound. I raised my hammer high up then was about to throw it down at full force when the figure swiftly grabbed the handle and gently yanked it out of my hand easily. I turned the lights on and it revealed the mystery guest in the shadows.

"Shadow?! Oh yea...I forgot you were here..." I said remembering I let him stay at my house.

He looked at me then my hammer he held in his hand,"I see you still have your hammer Rose. You're also still as noisy as ever trying to sneak up on a person."

"What?!" I exclaimed furious, "I was totally quiet!"

"Sure you were. Well since you're up- want some breakfast?" The ebony hedgehog said revealing pancakes, bacon and toast.

"Omg yes!" I yelled bursting with energy and literally jumping into a seat.

As we finished up the food I got up and did the dishes. "So Shadow ready to go do some," I started as I finished off the dishes and left with a dramatic pause. "Ready for what?!" Shadow called out after I walked out the room. I pop up in the room magically wearing a new outfit. I wore jeans with some high heeled boots and a red tank top with a black purse. "Shopping!" I say dramatically while moving my hands in a rainbow shape like in spongebob when he said "Imagination." or something like that. Before he was able to say a word I grabbed him and we were out the door and down the road in less than a minute.

After hours of trying to figure out Shadow's style we went with leather jackets, ripped jeans, tank tops, etc. (I'm sure you get the idea) and left all the shopping- seeing how Shadow was getting a bit annoyed- we headed down the road to look around. We saw all sorts of things like fancy jewellery stores to old timey buildings. I was about to cross the road, seeing how no vehicles were anywhere, when Shadow scooped me up in his arms and carried me across. I only saw a blue streak fly past us only to circle back and stop right in front of the ebony hedgehog.

"Hey Ames, long time no see." The cobalt hedgehog said smiling

"Hey Sonic, I haven't seen you in a while." I replied cheerfully forgetting the fact a certain black and red hedgehog still held me.

"Faker." Shadow said grimly holding me tight and making me realize I was still being held by him.

"Shadow." Sonic said nearly growling at the ebony hedgehog.

"Um Shadow?" I asked and gesturing that he was still carrying me bridal style. His red eyes collided with mine as the watched me intently, then finally putting me down. My face probably grew a deep shade of red since I felt my face burning.

"So Ames why is _he_ here?" Sonic asked trying to avoid eye contact with Shadow.

"W-well Shadow lost his Chaos Emeralds so he's staying at my place until he finds them." I explained almost scared of how intently they both stared at each other. Just a few moments ago Sonic didn't even want to make eye contact, now it's like you can see the electricity between them crackle. I decided I needed to end this quickly before a brawl starts. "Well Sonic, Shadow and I must be going we gotta keep shopping." I said sweatdropping seeing them like this, "You know where I live if you ever wanna drop by. Not that you've ever really did drop by but whatever. Just give me a heads up ok?"

"Ok Ames. So does tonight sound good?" The cobalt hedgehog asked still staring intently at the ebony hedgehog.

"Um...sure?" I replied practically pulling the ultimate lifeform away from his rival, "Come on Shadow- let's go." And finally I was able to pull the hedgehog away while the other left his blue trail behind. We somehow ended up near the beach on our walk. Shadow and I were silent the entire time, I could tell he was a little steamed after seeing Sonic. I made my way on the sand and up to the shore of the lake. I stared as I saw a beautiful pink sunset happen before my eyes. Slowly but surely I could see the stars appear in the sky, as I turned my head towards Shadow our eyes made contact for a minute and I turned around blushing badly.

"Rose it's getting a bit late and Sonic's coming over. We should head home okay?" Shadow said slowly lifting me up to my feet.

"Okay then." I saw cheerfully trying to hide what was left of the blush. He then picked me up and carried me piggyback style and carried me home.

"Shadow?"

"Hm?"

"I can walk by myself."

"Okay."

I waited a few moments thinking he was going to let me down-no luck. I waited a bit longer then asked once again, "Shadow?"

"Hm?"

"Are you gonna let me down?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

He turned his head towards my face only inches from mine and said, "A beautiful girl like you should never have to walk home if she's walking with a guy." He says and turns back facing forward. Good thing he turned too my face was a dark red color once again. I don't know why I'm always blushing around him though...

**TBC...**

**Sorry if I miss spelled anything but anyways hope you enjoyed!**

**See ya until the next chapter! Chapter 3-Sonamy or Shadamy?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I deicided to post a new chapter that's more on Sonamy than Shadamy. Sorry about the crappy description for the story, I'm working on it. I'm not a pro writer or anything. Well I guess on with the story?**

We finally made it home and Shadow just had to carry me all the way here. When he finally put me down I unlocked the door and entered the house, Shadow not far behind. I flopped onto the couch, exhausted from arguing with Shadow, and eventually fell asleep there. When I awoke I was in my bed up in my room. I glanced at the clock on my dresser, it flashed 7:45 pm. 'Yes!' I jokingly thought to myself, 'My teleportation power came back to me from my childhood!' Knowing it was probably Shadow who once again carried her to her room she heard the doorbell ring, disrupting her thoughts.

'oh no...' she remembered her guest coming over tonight, 'I've become so forgetful these days...' She walked down the stairs to the door when she noticed a note on the back of the door.

It read:

Dear Rose,

I'd rather not be there when faker gets here, so I'll be back about 9 pm. There's no way I wanna be in the same place with _him. _Well see you later Rose. -Shadow

My guest started spamming the doorbell and I opened the door, "Sonic, touch the button one more time-" I pull out my hammer.

"Eh heh heh heh..." Sonic quickly pulled his hand from the button, "Hey Ames how's it going?"

"Alright, ready to come in or are you gonna continue spamming my doorbell?" I said moving out of the way for Sonic. As he entered he looked around and saw how much my house had changed. "Wow." He started walking to the couch, "You changed your taste."

"Yea I really liked red and black colors since I was a child. I guess it's how the red pops out when its surrounded by black." I said turning the tv on, "Hey wanna watch a crime solving series called Veronica Mars?" (Not recommended for young children)

"Sure." He replied shifting on the couch as I pulled it up. We were quiet for most of the show, I was deep into the episode while, unknown to me, Sonic glanced ever so often at me smiling at how I was into the show. Each show is about 45 to 50 minutes long so the first episode ended at 9:00 pm.

"I just love this series!" I exclaimed "When Veronica uncovers more and more secrets through out the show it gets so interesting!"

"I have to admit it was pretty good." The cobalt hedgehog said when he realized something, "Ames doesn't Shadow stay with you? Where'd he go?"

"Oh yeah. He left a note saying he'd be back around 9." I got up and went to the kitchen to grab a coke, "Hey Sonic wanna coke?"

"Sure." He got up and came up behind me and reached past me into the fridge. "Hey! I could get it instead of you trying to get it yourself."

"I was up already. Besides you're too slow for me." Sonic went to raid the fridge but I was in between him and the fridge still.

"You call me slow then try to raid my fridge?!" I exclaimed blocking his way into the fridge. When he moved to try the other side I moved with him.

"Awe come on Ames I was messin with you." He said giving me the puppy-dog eyes

"Not gonna work on me." I stated standing my ground, he then smirked at me

"Well then," he started then grabbed my waist, I turned light red but still refused to give up my food, "I'll move you myself!"

And with that he lifted me up and spun around and put me down. Surprised and still scared from being lifted up high off the ground he raided my fridge. "SONIC THE HEDGEHOG I TOLD YOU NOT TO RAID MY FRIDGE!" I yelled as he ignored me and continued to look for food, "DO YOU EVEN HEAR ME?! SONIC?! SONIC?!" Just then the door opened and in walked Shadow.

"Faker I believe she said to stop eating her food." The ebony hedgehog said annoyed

"I'm not eating her food, just looking for some food." Sonic said as he closed the fridge and turned towards Shadow

"Don't you have your own place to raid your own fridge?" Shadow asked

"Yea. I wasn't gonna eat anything just wanted to see if she had chilidogs in her fridge."

"Really Sonic." I replied not at all convinced

"What? I'm sure you'd do the same..." then Sonic took out his ringing phone, "Hey Tails what's goin on?" A few seconds of silence as we waited, "Ok Tails I'll be there. Hey Ames catch ya later. How bout a movie sometime?" He said with a wink as he left, "I'm not taking no as an answer." He got to the door, waved and darted off to the other side of town.

**TBC...**

** It was really hard trying to come up with a sonamy part for this story. I'm more into Shadamy than sonamy but I'll work on this more. Anyway I'll still work on description in my stories but this is mainly just for fun. Anyway see ya later, until the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Someone had suggested I do a Shadamy one (fine with me cause I'm bad at writing Sonamy), so I'll have very few Sonamy parts unless there are sonamy lovers who'd like to see a little more. For now it'll just be Shadamy for a bit, so here's Chapter 4!**

"Shadow," I complained, "I'm so bored..." He glanced up at me as he lazily laid on the couch, "And what am I supposed to do Rose?"

**"**Something, anything! Just so I won't be bored anymore..." I complained jumping onto the side Shadow's feet were at, "I'm. so. bored..."

"Well then," He started while he smirked at me, "how about we go to the beach, we can invite Cream, and Tails." I pondered his suggestion and decided to go with it, "TO THE BEACH!" I exclaimed nearly knocking Shadow off the couch, and ran off to pack my stuff. Minutes later I reviewed all my belongings, 'Hat, towels, all types of clothing, sandals, flip-flops, and... hmmm... I think I'm forgetting something...' As my mind wandered I went to the fridge to grab a coke when Shadow snuck up behind me already packed. "Rose did you call Cream and Tails?" I jumped at his voice, nearly choking on my coke, "Shadow! Don't ever do that again!" I scolded him as he just smiled and went past me. "Well did you?" he asked once more patiently waiting my answer. "Technically I texted them. Cream said she'd come and Tails is bringing Sonic." I explained heading back to my room. "Wait. Sonic's coming?..." he started complaining as he followed me up to my room.

"Yes, you should've known that when you suggested bringing Tails." I replied sitting on my suitcase, "And I don't want you guys arguing or fighting on the trip. or else."

"So I could leave him on the way to the beach?" The ebony hedgehog suggested as he watch me go through the pain of closing up the suitcase I had. I hopped off my suitcase and faced him, "No, besides it wouldn't work he'd just run to the beach and meet us there."

"Fine, but if he makes any wrong moves then can I-"

"No Shadow, no."

"What if I-"

"No."

"But he could"

"Shadow, say another word that involves harming someone," I started, my eyes started blazing with fire in them while I got my hammer out, "the only person in pain will be you." And with that Shadow finally stopped talking about Sonic. As Shadow went to walk out the room i quickly yelled out, "Shadow have you seen my coke?!" He just kept walking down the stairs to the couch. "Shadow?!" I continued as i vigorously looked around my room for, "Are you listening?!"

We went to go get Cream, Tails and Sonic to go to the beach. "Are we there yet?" I complained waiting for us to get to Cream's house. "Amy we just got Tails and Sonic, Cream is on the other side of the town. Calm down." Shadow replied a little annoyed.

"But it's so-"

"Say boring one more time and you'll regret it." the ebony hedgehog said, "Tails, how can you drive with her complaints?"

He shrugged his shoulders and pulled up in Cream's driveway, "I'll go grab Cream, you guys can stay if you want."

"I'm soooooooo-"

"Amy. I just told you not to start that again."

"Technically you said if I say bored-" Shadow covered my mouth with his hand, "Rose I told you to not talk about being bored again." He removed his hand from my mouth and sighed. 'This is going to be a long drive...' The ebony hedgehog thought looking out the window.

Tails finally came back with Cream and we were on the longest drive ever... Hours of me complaining of how boring the drive was we finally arrived at the beach. Cream booked the hotel earlier so we went down to our room when she got our room keys. Cream and Tails shared a room and Sonic slept on the couch in their room, which left me and Shadow in a room. "I like this hotel," I said staring at almost everything, "it even has a indoor pool! I could go swimming even if it rains!" I unpacked everything and flopped on the bed. Shadow entered soon after me and unpacked also. "That was the longest most boring car ride ever." I said still lying on the bed.

"Yeah and I had to listen to you..." Shadow mumbled to himself

"You say something?" I sat up and looked up at him

"No..." He said slowly and walked to his bed, "Rose you should get ready Cream said we were gonna go to the beach today while it's still bright outside."

"Okay I'll go get ready," I started and went to the bathroom to change, a few minutes later I finished getting ready and was wearing a tank top and skirt over my bathing suit, Shadow was wearing red and black swim trunks with dragons on the side of it. "Rose you look... nice..." He said staring at me, I blushed, "Come on Shadow and let's meet up with Cream, Tails and Sonic."

**TBC...**

**So thanks for reading! Hope my crappy story writing isn't too bad. Well see ya then on the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry about not updating, I have asthma so I've been having trouble breathing, anyway if I don't update as quickly that's why. Anyways some of you must've waited long enough, on with the story then!**

We walk out the door and go to the lobby of the hotel. It took a few minutes before everyone finally met up. Shadow and I were patiently waiting on the couch for Cream, Tails and Sonic when they had finally arrived. "So guys what's the plan?" I asked ready to go. "Do we go look for a fast food restaurant and come back after the beach?" Tails suggested to everyone. "How about we all go eat first, then we can go check out the beach stores!", Cream said excitedly, "Then of course go to the beach." I looked at everyone then asked, "Is that fine with all of you?"

Everyone had nodded and we were finally on our way. As we walked the not so crowded sidewalk, we came upon an agreement to go to a restaurant that specializes in burgers. As we entered and the waiter showed us to our seats, I ended up sitting next to Shadow and Sonic, both on either side of me. Cream and Tails sat across from me and Sonic. After the waiter took our orders Cream and I started talking about all the cool shops they had here. Cream was in the middle of telling me about a cool surfing shop when Tails cut in. "Hey Cream, could you talk about something that everyone can join in too?" the double tailed fox asked politely. "Oh sorry Tails, sure!" She started and asked, "Have any of you been swimming before?"

"I have, I absolutely love swimming!" I stated getting hyped about going to swim

"I hate the water." Sonic said coldly, shuddering at the thought of diving into it

"Eh, it's okay I guess." Shadow replied unenthusiastically

"I've swam a couple times. I guess it could be fun." Tails said thinking about the last time he ever even swam

"I LOVE bodyboarding on waves, it's pretty difficult but if you finally get the hang of it, you would be out there for hours!" I said totally getting ready to find a bodyboard, "I'm finally going to buy my own bodyboard, so I don't have to borrow or rent any anymore. Shadow you should bodyboard with me!" I exclaimed grabbing his arm. He looked at me and our eyes met. He rolled his eyes as if knowing I wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Fine, but I haven't done it in a long time." He replied almost smiling as I widely grinned at him.

"Alright!" I almost shouted then i remembered were at a restaurant

After we had eaten Cream found a store with all kinds of souvenirs for tourists. It had a lot of different bodyboards that Shadow and I went to check out. There were huge ones and kiddie size ones. I got one that I could easily ride and it was short enough to stop above my legs. (Hard to describe unless you've bodyboard) I found one that was black and red tye-dye (is that how you spell it?) while Shadow got a bodyboard a little larger than mine. His had the same style on it though and we went to pay for them. We found Cream and Tails together looking at the snails with painted shells. Cream liked them but she did not want to touch them, Tails, however, picked one up and played with it while Cream ran behind me, which I then ran behind Shadow as he smirked.

"What would happen if I picked one up Rose?" He teased me as I backed away

"I wouldn't go near you ever again!" I exclaimed as me and Cream both held each other, scared for our safety

The ebony hedgehog smirked as he acted like he was about to grab one. In the end he didn't take one and Tails put his back in the aquarium.

"Hey guys, where's Sonic?" Cream asked glancing around, trying to locate him.

"I don't know..." Tails replied also checking his surroundings

"Maybe he went to get a chili dog?" I suggested shrugging my shoulders.

"Or he's over there flirting with the cashier." Shadow said watching the cobalt hedgehog talking as the lady giggled

"Should we get him?" Cream asked now staring at Tails to reply

"Eh... maybe?" Tails said pondering it

"He has his cell right?" I asked Tails who nodded yes, "We can text him where we went, now let's go to the beach!" I exclaimed grabbing Shadow's arm, practically dragging him to the waves as Cream did the same with Tails.

**TBC...**

** Sorry about not updating quickly again. I don't know when the next update will be either, but I'll let you guys know when I get better enough to update regularly again. Anyways until the next Chapter, see ya later then!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I decided to try to come out with Chapter 6 a bit faster and for those who might wonder about my health (don't know who might) it turns out I have the flu. yay. **This story contains mentions of demons, ghosts and satanic worshippers so beware!** ****Anyways on with the story!**

"This is so much fun! I can't believe no one comes this far down the beach, there's no one here!" I exclaimed getting ready to dive off into the water. Shadow and Tails finally caught up panting.

"Maybe it's because it's too much exercise..." Tails mumbled as Shadow nodded in agreement

"But don't you think it was worth it Tails?" Cream asked the yellow fox smiling the sweetest Tails ever saw

"Well, uh, I-I guess." The double-tailed fox said blushing a light red

"Shadow move it so we can bodyboard together!" I yelled at him already in the water

"Fine!" the ebony hedgehog yelled back at me grabbing his board and heading into the water. After Shadow and I finally got the hang of bodyboarding, we raced each other to see who can catch the most waves. It went on tied for the next 20-30 waves until we decided this would have to be the last one. Both of us focused and trying to make the other distracted the wave finally came. We both were head to head and decided who could make it to shore first. It was neck and neck until one of us broke past the other.

"YES!" I exclaimed cheerfully as ever as Shadow just smiled at my enthusiasm. Shadow lifted me off my board and grabbed both boards out of the water. We walked up yo Tails and Cream- now completely dry- who both came out the water after about 15 minutes.

"Well we have to go, it's getting dark out here." Shadow said as Tails started to pack.

When we made it to the hotel I felt like we forgot something... "Well hey guys how was the beach?" We heard the familiar voice behind us. 'Oh yeah... We forgot to text Sonic where we were going...' I thought turning around with the others. "Sorry Sonic, you were flirting with that cashier lady and we thought we'd text you where we went." Cream explained apologetically

"Eh, it's ok. I don't like the water anyway." Sonic replied heading back to his room, "Well I'm going to watch TV anyone who wants to join can come with."

"What ya watchin?" Tails asked following

"Just a crime solving movie." Sonic said waiting for Tails to respond

"Yeah, I'll join." Tails said joining him

"I will too!" Cream chimed in and they all left together.

"So, what should we do?" I asked turning toward Shadow. The ebony hedgehog shrugged his shoulders and walked with me to our room. I flopped on the bed and turned on the TV while Shadow went to the fridge.

"Hey Shadow, wanna watch Veronica Mars with me?" I asked him turning the channel to it

"Sure," He started, "why not."

As the episode progressed there was so much drama. Shadow stared at me-I had not noticed- as I got deeper and deeper into the episode. One mystery solved and many more questions popped up. Who was the killer who murdered the people on the bus? How did it happen? The episode ended for the day and then it was paranormal shows airing. I love to watch paranormal shows, but I get super scared.

"Rose, are you sure you want to watch this? It's about paranormal activity." Shadow said believing I would get scared- which I do get scared.

"Yes! Even though it's scary I love watching it!" I say excitedly as the show's intro came on. I was expecting ghost related activity on the show, but this one was investigating a demonic house. The show had progressed and the more in-depth it got the more scared I had become. It talked about portals for demons to get through, and a teddybear that moves on by itself. When the guy on the show slowly developed a scratch I hid under the covers. As the scene ended I heard movement, but not from the show. Someone sat at the foot of my bed and my covers were suddenly pulled off.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed, but then realized Shadow was there. The ebony hedgehog shook his head as if saying I told you so.

"Okay, so I was scared of this show... How was I supposed to know it was about demons?!" I told Shadow as he moved up towards me. He sat upright next to me as I continued the show.

"Why are you even watching this still if you're scared?" He asked when I flinched from another person getting scratched, but this time the demon or ghost drew blood. I hid my face in Shadow's side, too scared to explain why and held him tight. The show ended with the investigators saying that there are more ghosts or demons staying in that house- the house has been empty ever since the satanic worshipper left. I soon fell asleep from tiring myself out from being scared the entire time and fell asleep on Shadow's chest. 'I'll never understand Rose...' Shadow thought slowly falling asleep too.

**TBC...**

**I'm thinking of doing a story that involves Shadow's P.O.V. (point of view) and I'd like to know who would like to see it too, so please tell me if you would. Anyway until next Chapter, see ya later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I would like to know if anyone was interested if I should do a chapter on Shadow's point of view, until then it'll stay as Amy's. Anyway on with the story! **

I woke up in Shadow's arms. I had my head laid on his chest while his arm was wrapped around my waist. Surprised, I lifted my head up fast from his chest and nearly fell off the bed. Shadow, being the light sleeper he is, grabbed my waist- again- and pulled me back up before falling to the ground. "What's wrong Rose? You jumped up fast, was it a nightmare?" The ebony hedgehog asked concerned. My face was dark red because he had pulled me up so close to him that we were inches apart from each other.

"I-I'm f-f-fine." I said, my face turned away

"You sure? You're acting strange." He said putting his hand on my face, turning it towards his, "Tell me what's wrong Rose."

Our eyes met as he said this making me even more red than before. He stared intently at me as I tried to come up with something, but it's hard to think while red ruby eyes are watching you closely.

"I-I-I-" I stalled trying to think up something when it came to me, "Well Shadow I'm hungry meet up with you and the others at the lobby byeee!" I said so fast he had no time to react, and in a flash I changed (in the bathroom of course) and was out the door leaving Shadow confused. I sat in the lobby by myself, my face finally cooling off, when Sonic walked up.

"Mind if I sit next to you Ames?" The cobalt hedgehog asked as I nodded. He sat and waited awhile before asking, "Why's your face a little red?"

I smiled a innocent smile as I lied and replied, "I must be a little sick, I didn't notice."

"Really? Because when I walked up it was a little deeper color red then." He interrogated me as I tried to stay calm.

"It's fine Sonic, no need to worry." I tried to convince him while smiling, and he smiled back.

"Well alright then, so where you wanna eat for breakfast?" Sonic asked moving closer to me

"Hmm..." I hummed as I thought about it for some time, "I don't know... Where'd you wanna go?"

"I was thinking IHop, then go for doughnuts afterwards. Sound good?" the cobalt blue hedgehog asked and I agreed, "Well it may take a while 'til everyone comes, we'll text 'em where we went and we can meet up back here to go to the beach again." Sonic said holding out his hand.

"Well..." I started as I took his hand and walked towards the door, "I am pretty hungry..."

"Then shall we go?" He says holding the door open for me as I reply, "Let's."

After eating and grabbing doughnuts we talked as we went from shop to shop. (Sorry I like to skip the parts where character's eat) I struck up a conversation and convinced Sonic to try swimming for once.

"Ehh... I don't know Ames..." He says reluctantly

"Awe come on Sonic, please?" I ask doing puppy-dog eyes

He looks down in defeat shaking his head, probably thinking 'I'm gonna regret this...' and says, "Fine Ames I'll do it- but just this one time."

"Yay!" I exclaim jumping up and down. Sonic grabbed me and slowed me down, trying to calm my excitement. I slowly came to a stop and we continued our conversation that somehow drifted off to Sonic and the cashier girl. "So Sonic, you score a date with that girl?" I teased him.

"Why you wanna know Ames? You jealous?" He said smirking at me. I laughed, "You wish!"

Our eyes met and I blushed red and turned away quickly. Sonic looked at me confused but shrugged it off.

**TBC...**

**Sorry this was shorter than all of my other chapters, just really wanted to get this out there for you guys.**

**Until next Chapter, see ya later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about not updating frequently, I've finally recovered from the flu and will try to update everyday like I used to. Anyway, on with the story! :P**

As agreed Sonic had kept his word about trying swimming. Well not exactly swimming... I told him to try bodyboarding with me, which he liked that idea better than swimming since he'd have a place to get out of the water. Am I a little bodyboard obsessed? Maybe... but you would be too if you ever caught your first wave on that kind of board. Anyways, Sonic and I went back to the lobby to meet up with Tails, Cream and Shadow. I got to thinking that Sonic needs a board- since he obviously does't have one- I thought about Shadow's board.

'I'm probably going to regret asking Shadow, but...' I attempted to ask Shadow my question as the he walked up towards me, "Shadow?"

"Yes Rose?" Shadow replied while watching Sonic standing beside me

"Could I possibly borrow your board?" I started as he walked up towards me, "It's for Sonic, he wants to learn to bodyboard." I finished as Shadow glared at the cobalt hedgehog who smiled shyly. He turned back to my face after scowling at Sonic and I smiled a gentle smile. He shook his head in despair and finally replied, "Fine, but only because of you Rose."

"Yay!" I exclaimed cheerfully jumping around as we exited the double doors. I practically ran to the beach while mostly everyone tried to keep up. Sonic was able to keep up with me-of course- and we made it to an empty part of the beach in no time flat. "Well come on Sonic!" I yelled already in the water as Sonic looked down regretting his decision. When we made it in the water I taught Sonic, who was calm 50% of the time (yea not much), and showed him how to lay on the board. "-and if you want to catch the wave, gently press down on the nose of the board. Nothing to it!" I explained demonstrating it to him. "O-okay. I-I-If you s-s-say so." The cobalt hedgehog said and gulped. As I caught a wave Sonic had managed to get the hang of it fast. "For a hedgehog who doesn't like swimming, you catch on fast at bodyboarding." I complimented him as he looked like he swelled up with pride. "I am the fastest thing alive." He said, his cocky nature kicking in, not paying attention to a wave that ended up splashing him. I laughed as he frowned deeply because of the water that landed on him.

If I had cared to watch a certain hedgehog with red eyes staring at us, I probably would've seen the slight jealousy in the mysterious hedgehog's eyes. He seemed to have stared down the cobalt hedgehog, if he cared to look, fire raging in the already red eyes. "S-shadow?" Tails asked stuttering a bit. "What Tails?" Shadow replied coldly and turned towards the frightened fox. Shadow had never felt this kind of rage towards a person before, not even the new found emotion he had towards Rose. He wondered why is he feeling these things towards her, and how he is enraged by seeing her with Sonic laughing.

"I-I-I was, uh, w-w-wondering why y-you're staring at S-sonic like t-t-that." Tails bravely asked then shortly after gulped as Shadow stared at him with a cold stare.

"Like what Tails?" Shadow asked not meaning to seem angry. The double-tailed fox shook his hands and head saying, "Nothing, nothing. Nevermind, must've been my imagination." He let Shadow continue whatever he was doing and continued to talk to Cream about her birthday.

Soon the day ended for the beach and Sonic and I raced back to land, ready to go to the hotel rooms. As I was walking with Sonic I felt a arm wrap around my shoulder. The ebony hedgehog looked down at me, as our eyes met I blushed and turned to continue talking to Sonic. "So Sonic how was your first time in the water?" I asked curiously and Shadow's arm still around me. "It was great Ames, I'd love to do it again" He stated then added, "-as long as it's with you though."

"Awe thanks Sonic." I said blushing from the compliment while also feeling Shadow's grip on me tighten a little. When we had walked up to the double doors of the hotel I said goodbye to 3 of my friends and walked back with a certain jealous ebony hedgehog.

"Rose?" Shadow asked as he opened the door for me.

"Yes Shadow?" I reply as I entered the room and head towards the bathroom to change.

"Do you, well..." Shadow started as I looked at him puzzled, "never mind it's a stupid question."

"Okay?" I say as I change out of my wet bathing suit in the bathroom and make my way to my bed. I plopped down onto it and complained, "I'm soooooo hungry..."

Shadow rolled his eyes and sat next to me. 'This is going to be a long evening...' He thought and suggested something to me.

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reviewing and for those few Sonamy fans I threw a small amount of Sonamy-for now.**

**Anyways, until next Chapter, see ya later! :P**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-

"It's about time for us to leave Rose. Today's the last day and Cream wants to go shopping." Shadow explained already ready to go. I yawn and get up out of bed. I tiredly get my stuff together and head to the bathroom. 'Too bad it was only 3 days we got to spend here. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted...' I thought as I brushed my teeth then my hair. I threw on a pink tank top and jean shorts with hot pink and black flip flops. As I walked out the bathroom rubbing my eyes to wake up, Shadow had already packed for me. I looked at my stuff, then at him. He gazed back at me seeing my facial expression that looked like 'Why'd you pack for me? I'm capable of it.'. His look back at me seem to explain, 'Because I know you're sleepy this morning and I wake up earlier than you.' I stared at him as if saying, 'Still I could've done it by myself.'

"Sure you could have Rose, now grab your stuff so we can leave to see Cream." The ebony hedgehog suddenly said out of the blue. It's as if he had read my eyes and knew what I was saying. I stared at him amazed, amazed the he read my eyes and amazed I actually read his right too. I'm not as good at reading lip than eyes then. I grabbed the luggage laying on the bed, when one of them accidentally fell. I attempted to pick one up and carry it with me when another one fell. I blew my bangs aside out of frustration. Shadow appeared and grabbed both of the bags on the ground plus his. The reason I had so many in the first place was one was filled with clothing and the other was full of souvenirs.

"Thanks Shadow." I told him on our way out as I was smiling. As I ran up to Cream, excited to go shopping, Shadow came up slowly trying to carry everything. "Don't you need some help?" I asked seeing the struggle he had.

"No, no. It's fine Rose." He said convinced he could carry everything at once. I sighed and nodded my head, I'll never understand some guys... Cream and I left the building and headed for the shops while the boys put everything away in the vehicle. I found the coolest looking shop that had the cutest stuffed toys ever. Cream ended up buying a big eyed dolphin, while I bought a black and red wolf. I loved the wolf, it looked so cute and cool all at the same time! The boys eventually met up with us as we paid for the stuffed animals and looked around in the store too. Cream ran off with Tails, who was looking at the big surf boards, so I followed Shadow around to see his take on the place. The ebony hedgehog seemed disinterested in everything in the store and left the store. I followed in boredom- and not wanting to interupt Cream who was talking with Tails- and continued on what seemed like a boring walk with Shadow. He suddenly stopped and turned towards me, as I stared at him confused he started to engage in a conversation with me.

"Rose, do you..." Shadow started nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Do I what? Is this a continuation of out last conversation you failed to ask me?" I said getting curious of what was bugging him.

"Eh..." He started as he turned and kept walking, while I was forced to follow to get my answer out of him, "Yeah, I guess... Do you like Sonic still?"

Surprised at the sudden unexpected question I stopped to think. I stopped liking him a long time ago- didn't I?

**TBC...**

**Sorry about the cut off and how short this was but I wanted to get this out there asap. I couldn't upload the past few days because last minute projects. OMG I STILL HAVE AN ESSAY TO WRITE LEFT! **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME- SEE US LATER! OMG THE ESSAY! IT'S DUE TOMORROW! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay spring break! Sorry I had writer's block with this story... Anyways, on with story!**

'Do I like Sonic?' I thought about it a while. Shadow and I walked in silence as I was in deep thought, Shadow was staring at me as we walked into a store.

"Amy?" The ebony hedgehog asked, his question still unanswered. I suddenly snapped out of my thoughts and saw him staring at me.

"Oh yeah Shadow?" I replied smiling, I didn't think that I still liked Sonic that way but now I'm not so sure...

"You gonna answer my question?" Shadow asked still concerned about my answer. As I watched him look at me with concern there was no doubt about my answer.

"No Shadow, I actually don't like Sonic that way anymore, although I still feel as if I like him still." I said a little embarrassed about the last part.

"Oh." Shadow said a bit disappointed, I wonder why... Oh well this is a cool store might as well look around in it. I was looking at the cute stuffed animals while Shadow stood behind me, his face expressionless. He seemed to have turned into his normal self again, he started being cold towards me. As I was debating between some stuffed toys I turned to Shadow for his advice. "Which one do you think I should get Shadow?" I asked him while holding up a cute baby wolf and a cute baby dragon.

"Like I care what you want to get Amy. Just choose so we can get back to Cream and the others quickly." The ebony hedgehog coldly replied. I looked at him puzzled, he used to call me Rose and was much friendlier to me. What's happened to him? I turned around and put both of them back on the shelf. "Well if you're going to be that way let's go then. I don't know what's happened to you but you're starting to go back to your old ways." I said upset as I walked out the store. We continued down the way in silence, every time I glanced at Shadow he would look angrily at me then stare forward again. I wondered what bothered him, he seemed fine this morning but now he's just crabby. Did I say something or did something? Ugh I don't know anymore...

"Hey Amy!" Cream called out as I walked up to her, if she hadn't had said anything I probably would've walked right into her. She studied my expression, then Shadow's and a question seemed to appear on her face though she said nothing. "Hey Cream!" I replied with the expression 'I'll tell you later' look on my face.

"Well we're all packed up and ready to go," Tails explained then pointed towards Sonic who hasn't sat still since Shadow and I came up, "Sonic hasn't sat still and had packed up hours ago."

The cobalt hedgehog tapped his foot impatiently, at least hours ago we were walking around and doing something. Now we're just standing around and you guys know I'm impatient!" Sonic exclaimed almost going crazy. He hopped in the passenger seat while Tails got the idea and opened up the door in the back for Cream to get in. As I walked into the back seat I saw Shadow walk up to Sonic and whisper something. Sonic then got up and sat next to me. I looked at Shadow puzzled but he didn't seem to care, his only emotion showing was a little anger, or is it annoyance? I gave Sonic a questioning look and he just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Don't look at me, he asked if we could switch seats for some reason. I don't care what seat I'm in as long as we get moving."

Minutes later we were off on the highway and passing vehicles. I stared out the window, I was on the outer seat behind the driver, Sonic took the middle and Cream on the end behind the passenger seat. I glanced towards Shadow seeing if he's back to the hedgehog I knew, but he still looked slightly upset. I turned my head once again staring outside while Cream talked to Sonic about how he was doing lately. My mind trailed off after Sonic started talking about how he and Tails were ok and onto the topic of what was wrong with Shadow. Well it started when he asked me about Sonic... wait a minute... could he... no he couldn't... could he?

"Shadow's gay?!" I accidentally yelled out and Shadow's head turned quickly towards me. His face turned from anger to confusion. Tails didn't seem to notice since he had his headphones in his ears. Cream's mouth was wide open, probably surprised from the burst of randomness. Sonic, well Sonic looked like he was about to bust out laughing. "Oops..." I said embarassed as Shadow raised an eyebrow towards me, "Eh heh heh heh..." Things went back to normal, well most things, like Cream talking to Sonic and Tails still listening to music oblivious to his surroundings. Shadow, however, was staring at me confused while I just gave a sheepish smile.

Oh he's gonna talk to me later about this...

**TBC...**

**Sorry about not updating fast I had a bad case of writer's block and couldn't think up ideas for this, no worries I overcame it! I'll also try to make it up to you guys by updating more chapters.**

**Anyways, until my next Chapter, see ya later!**


	11. Chapter 11

***This story mentions the Devil once- sorry for all those who don't like it* Just wanted to let some of you know :P Anyways, on with the story!**

**~Chapter 11~**

Tails had dropped us off at my house, Cream was already back at home with Cheese and her mom. I was left with Shadow to explain what the burst of randomness was about. I slowly, but quickly, walked to the front door of my house without Shadow noticing while he said his goodbyes to Sonic and Tails. I had almost opened the door when a gloved hand caught my wrist. The ebony hedgehog picked me up at my waist while I blushed madly and put himself between me and the door.

"Rose what was that 'Shadow's gay?!' thing about?" He said as our eyes connected. I rubbed the back of my head and tried to explain what happened. "Well I was wondering why you were all upset and my conclusion came to the part how you got upset when you asked if I liked Sonic still, and when I said maybe you got upset so my only answer to you being mad was you liked Sonic." I said quickly as he just looked at me amused.

"So this was my fault..." Shadow started and went inside the house, "I'm sorry I put you through all that Rose, I didn't know my mood made you feel upset."

I walked in after him towards the kitchen, "I'm always like this when I really like someone." I replied as Shadow looked at me with a huge smirk on his face. It took me a minute to process what I had said, "A-a-a-as a f-f-friend Shadow. I-I-I didn't mean it t-t-that way!" I exclaimed getting a shade of deep red developing on my face.

"Whatever you say Rose." He teased as I tried to cool down. I grabbed a coke out of the refrigerator and opened it. I was walking out the room with my luggage when a hand wrapped around my stomach. "SHADOW!" I yelled as he picked me and my luggage up. "Hey I can carry both you and your luggage up to your room. It's the least I can do since you went through all that torture in your mind." He explained while I still screamed at him, "Well do you have to carry me like a surf board?!"

He smirked then flipped me up other his shoulder as I continued to complain, "How is this any better?! It's like I'm a sack of potatoes now!" Then the next thing I knew we were up the stairs and down the hall to my room. He put my luggage down on the dresser, then laid me down on my bed. Trembling, I scolded him saying, "Never, EVER do that EVER again! I had a freaking mini heart-attack when you threw me over your shoulder!"

He just smirked and left me to unpack by myself. Later on I had finished, I did the laundry and put my clothes away so I went to the living room to relax. Shadow walked in on me as I was watching Ghost Adventures once again. "You shouldn't watch that you know, you always get scared sooner or later from it." He lectured me but as if I listened, it was about an Irish mansion that was said to have been visited by the devil himself. After the show ended Shadow finished unpacking and walked back into the living room. He must've saw me scared a little from the episode because when I went to watch the next one he sat next to me. The opening had just begun when he randomly said, "I'm not gay Rose. As if I even like Faker anyway" and we were silent the rest of the next episode. Apparently I had taken a nap and woke up right on top of Shadow, he looked so cute when he slept. I mentally slapped myself when his hand wrapped around my waist in his sleep. I laid back down on his chest dreaming if I could do this every time I awoke when he slowly woke up. He carefully picked me up and sat me back down on the couch then glanced at the clock. It flashed 7:47 pm and he went to the kitchen.

"You hungry Rose?" He called out and I nodded still reminiscing about laying so close to Shadow. He soon walked up with 2 burgers and I took a bite. My eyes widened when I tasted it. "OMG THIS IS THE BEST BURGER I'VE EVER HAD!" I exclaimed surprised Shadow was a good cook. He smiled and said, "I've learned to cook a little." I took another bite as he chuckled at my enthusiasm for his cooking. I could get used to this.

**TBC...**

**Sorry all you Sonadow fans but this is focused on Shadamy, since it is a Shadamy (with parts of Sonamy) story. :P**

**Anyways, until next Chapter, see ya later!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well here's the next Chapter! :P Exciting right? Lol nah. Anyways on with the story!**

Shadow's P.O.V.

I stayed up late into the night and rose early in the morning, Rose had gone to bed around 11 pm and I stayed up. I debated whether I should make her waffles or pancakes for breakfast. I looked in the fridge, finally making my decision. I grabbed a tray and laid cinnamon rolls onto it and placed it in the oven. 'She's sure to love this.' I thought when I realized something, 'Why do I care what she wants in the morning? It's not like I like her or anything. We're just acquaintances. Maybe friends but nothing more.' I thought closing the oven door and turning it on. I walked over to the sink to clean up the mess I made, then carried on to making bacon and eggs. I was taking the bacon out when I sensed someone in the room. I turned toward the bottom of the stairs across the living room, it was just a sleepy pink hedgehog in her pajamas. She wore a black tank top with black shorts, and her hair was a mess but she looked... cute... I mentally slapped myself and proceeded to finish the eggs.

She had sat down in a chair (it slipped my mind of what it's called) countertop area. I took out the cinnamon rolls and set 3 on her plate with scrambled eggs and 5 pieces of bacon. She watched me intently, she probably noticed my pjs. I wore just plain baggy black shorts that go a little past the knee. I don't bother wearing a tank top at night so that's all I had on. As I sat down after setting my food up my eyes collided with hers. We stared at each other for a moment then she quickly turned around and ate her food. Puzzled I started to take a bite of my food, oddly it was silent almost all morning. I'm not much of a conversationalist, but Rose was pretty quiet...

I finally worked up the nerve to say something, "So Rose?"

"Hm?" She hummed while turning towards me smiling her prettiest smile. If I hadn't spent so much time alone I probably would've been red, but I'm not that kind of guy. "Why are you so quiet? You're not usually like this..."

She looked at me, still smiling, and nodded her head side to side, "I don't know, just not much to talk about."

I continued to eat as she stared at me for about a minute or 2 straight. Getting a bit uncomfortable I started to say something.

"Rose must you stare at me." I told her but she must've thought I snapped at her because she left quickly saying 'Sorry!' repeatedly.

I'll never understand some people... I thought putting up our plate and such in the sink. I went over to lay on the couch while Rose was busy talking on the phone with someone. I dozed off a bit because when I awoke Rose had laid my legs on top of hers to sit. I sat up, which startled her and asked, "Whatcha watching?"

"Oh, nothing. Just an old movie called Inkheart." the rose colored hedgehog explained, "It's based off the book series too!"

"I think I've heard of it." I told her when I actually didn't. 'Why did I lie? I've never heard of this before... Does this- thing?- have something to do with Rose?' I thought glancing at her. She had fixed her hair, but she was still in her Pjs. Her hair was long and curly, her bangs that used to pop out was now long and off to the side of her face behind her ear. She seemed to sparkle in my point of view personally- not like a vampire- and she just looked so happy sitting with me.

_Hours later..._

Dang I dozed off again... I regained my senses and saw Rose laying on my chest. Today has been a kind of lazy day I guess you could say. Rose's head was on my chest, along with one of her hands while my arm wrapped around her waist. She suddenly nuzzled me, trying to get comfy I assume, and continued to sleep. She seemed so peaceful sleeping here, she must've been exhausted from the trip back- I know I was. I picked her up bridal style and carried her up to her room and laid her on her bed. I sat her down gently and looked out her window. I slowly opened it up and hopped up to the roof to lay there. I say the clouds up above and the bright sun up high in the sky. Planes and helicopters flew by as I was deep in thought. Pondering this strange new feeling I had when I was around Rose. I had an instinct to protect her whenever she's near, and when she was with Sonic something inside me started to enrage me. The way she'd smile as she tried to help him- it disgusted me. I wanted to go out there and just dunk Sonic into the water, but I would never really do that though. I mean we're not friends but I'm not that cruel when I know Sonic _hates _water, but something in me snapped- what is it?

There was a huge blast that went off in the distance. I quickly sat up to look, I saw about 3 miles or so away a small red figure and black and white flying figure fighting. Then the red figure disappeared, leaving the other figure alone. 'Oh there she is.' I thought and jumped down and ran as fast as Sonic to it.

'I'll get my emeralds back soon enough.' I thought with a smirk and approached the figure...

**TBC...**

**I'm debating on doing another story after this (Shadamy fan :P) and there's 2 stories that I can't decide on which to do first. One is called Without a Shadow of a Doubt- Shadamy, Sonamy and Silvamy- or First TimeMeeting?**

**FTM is about Amy and if she never met Sonic how would she had turn out? **

**Anyways, until next Chapter, see ya next time! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys here's Chapter 13 already ready! Anyway's on with the story!**

_Shadow's P.O.V._

"Rouge!" I exclaimed as I approached the albino bat. She turned suddenly and jumped in surprise when I stopped directly in front of her. A smirk formed on her face, she must've known what I was coming for. "Oh hey Shadow, long time no see?" She says as she moved away from me. I grabbed her arm to stop her from slipping away easily, "You know what I came for Rouge." I had practically growled the sentence at her as she slipped her arm out of my grip. She shrugged her shoulders then replied, "I don't have them hun."

I look at her puzzled, she did something with them? A trade or sold them? "What do you mean you don't have them?" I said a tad angrily as she explains, "You saw my battle with Knucky?" I nodded my head in understanding of what happened. He must not have trusted her with them and took them by force- no chance Rouge can chaos-control to the master emerald island. The albino bat stared at me since I ran here in shorts I didn't have time to change. "Uh... What's with the get-up?" Rouge questioned me as she was still pondering what I was doing outside in my shorts.

"I'm staying with a friend since you took my only transportation home." I told her coldly as she flinched from a bit of guilt from taking the emeralds. Then it sunk into her head, "Friend?" she looked at me almost about to burst out laughing, "You? Mr. Loner? Made a friend?"

I stared at her coldly and replied, "Yeah. I did."

"Oh," Rouge started as she stopped laughing, "You're serious?" She said it almost like it came out like a question. I nodded then continued to say, "I gotta go, she may be up by now." In a flash- faster than Sonic if I do say so myself- and was gone, but not without hearing Rouge exclaim "HER?!"

I arrived back at Rose's in no-time flat. I swiftly ran up the steps and opened the front door. As I entered I saw Rose sitting on the couch eating some food. She turned her head towards me when I walked up. "So where'd you go?" She asked in-between bites. "Just out. Nothing much, just like a run." I replied sitting next to her. She was eating some kind of roll filled with chicken and some brown sauce. She must've seen me looking at it then offered it to me. "Want some Shadow?" She asked handing the roll towards me.

"What is it?" I asked taking it and examining it closer.

"It's called siopao, (showpow- it's my favorite food :P) it's an asian food and it's really good!" The rose colored hedgehog said smiling as she gestured me to eat it. I took a bite of it- it was so tasty! I've never had anything like it before. I handed it back to Rose and she continued to ask me questions.

"How'd you like it?" She said smiling as she took another bite of it.

"It's pretty good." I said smiling back at her as she handed me another one, "Did you make these?"

"Yeah.." She started as she turned red from embarrassment, "I'm good at making these- plus they remind me of the past years I've lived alone."

I was going to ask her what she meant, but I didn't want to pick at a wound- if it even was a wound in her life. We sat there eating siopao in silence, enjoying the taste...

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading! As I grew up I've always loved siopao, so I wanted to put it into this story. My mom is from the Philippines so I grew up eating it. Although I don't understand the language (tagalog) she had friends who made it for me every once in a while. **

**Anyways enough about me, (I'm pretty boring :P) until next time, see ya later!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Please tell me if you'd like me to go ahead and set up one chapter of each story and which one I'll start next after this if you like. Anyways it's about time this story has a little sonamy in it for sonamy fans. Will this story end with Sonamy or Shadamy? I know how it'll end though XD and I know it'll satisfy everyone- well mostly everyone...**

**Anyways on with the story!**

_Amy's P.O.V._

The call I got yesterday was from Sonic, he wanted to go to a movie to spend time with me. As I got ready I rushed down the stairs and unlocked the door.

"Where you going Rose?" Shadow called out from the kitchen.

"Sonic called me yesterday and asked to go out today- to catch up." I explained as he walked into the living room, "Hope you don't mind."

"Go ahead, I had plans today. I gotta find a certain echidna..." the ebony hedgehog says and goes to his room. I exit the house and went down the road towards Sonic's house. I wore jeans, black high-heeled boots, a black tank top and purse to match my attire. It wasn't long until I came up to the cobalt hedgehog's house and I knocked on the door.

"Tails will ya get that?!" I heard someone yell inside the house as footsteps approached the door. It opened to reveal the yellow double-tailed fox who welcomed me with a smile. "Hey Amy." He started as he gestured me in, "Come in and just wait on our couch, Sonic's still getting ready." I enter and sit down then observed my surroundings. I saw a huge television- Tails might have made it, there's no telling- while the couch was blue along with the walls of the room. Pictures of Tails, Sonic, Rouge, Cream, Knuckles even Shadow were on the walls. The whole gang was on the walls- well almost everyone- except me... Sonic stepped into the room wearing just some ripped jeans, red and blue sneakers, a blue t-shirt and red jacket.

"What took ya 'fastest thing alive'..." I joked with him as he faked laughed.

"Oh ha ha ha. I was actually eating some chili dogs." He said as he walked towards me, his hand out towards me, "Shall we now?"

I giggle and take his hand, "Let's go!" I exclaim and fly out the door while he kinda just flew off the ground as I ran.

Minutes later we arrive at the mall to go check out the movies. We debated on what to watch and pondered it for a moment. We decided to watch The Hobbit. Sonic left to get some popcorn while I found some seats. I walked up the aisle to the top row of the room and sat down in the middle. I watched the previews when Sonic finally came up with the popcorn.

"What took you so long?" I teased as he faked laughed again.

"Well I am fast- just the line's not..." He shivered at the thought of waiting in the line for so long again. I giggled and took some popcorn from the bucket. Sonic got impatient- once again- during the previews and started tapping his foot. I tapped his leg attempting to tell him to stop, but he kept going. I sighed and just let him do it, while I tried to strike up a conversation to distract him from tapping.

"So how have you been the past few years? We haven't seen each other until recently." I told him as I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"Well, I dated a chipmunk a few years ago- when I left right after the team broke up." He said smirking a bit while I sat there confused... I brushed it off as he asked me, "So what'd you do?"

I didn't really want to answer the question- since I was always alone during that time. Nice to know that Sonic had a girlfriend during my dark days... How does Shadow do it?!

**TBC...**

**So I might've ended the story at a weird point, but I couldn't figure out the rest of the story... Eh, I'll figure it out eventually.**

**Anyways, until the next Chapter, see ya later!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm debating on whether I should end this series at Chapter 20 or go a little longer... Anyways, on with the story!**

The movie ended and I thought it was pretty interesting. (I'm not gonna spoil it for people who haven't watched it yet- but they should watch it) We left to eat at my place for lunch, and then go check out some stores- after I watch the movie of Veronica Mars. Why oh why did it end at season 3?! Anywho, Sonic had snapped me out of my deep monologue to bring up the question from earlier.

"So what have you been doing the past years I haven't seen you?" the cobalt hedgehog asked attempting to strike up a conversation.

I frowned thinking of those days, "I was alone." I replied coldly, Sonic quickly apologized for asking it twice- once before the movie started, but luckily it had already begun before I could answer- and now.

"But it's all in the past right?" I said cheery as ever as I started to skip towards my front door, "I've got you guys now. I have friends once again."

I unlocked the door and Sonic follows behind. "Just sit down on the couch while I get the movie up, hope you don't mind me finally finishing off this TV series I've been watching."

Sonic goes to sit down on the couch while I walk over and plop down beside him. I intently stare at the screen, anticipating what would happen next and how different the actors and actresses looked. The whole movie was made for fans- they fundraised for it- and some got to be in the movie. Anyway, Sonic was too busy to watch the movie since he was smiling at how into the movie I was.

_After the movie..._

"OMG. Best. Movie. EVER!" I said excited, hopping up and down. I didn't realize Sonic fell asleep through it, so he woke up quite abruptly and fell onto the floor. "Oops..." I started, quickly to apologize, "I didn't know you had fallen asleep..."

Now that I think about it everyone has been sleeping more than usual...

"No prob Ames. So how'd ya like the movie?" The cobalt hedgehog asked, now regretting his decision while getting up.

"AMAZING! but now I have to find a different show to watch..." I reply pouting as he smiles at me.

"I'm sure you'll find one." He says reassuringly and sits back down. I hopped onto the couch as Sonic and me continued to talk, but I couldn't help but think what Shadow was doing or what he had done...

_Shadow's P.O.V._

I didn't know where to start looking for the red echidna. I had thought if I came back to the scene of the fight I'd find a clue of where Knuckles disappeared to. I looked to the ground seeing Rouge's shoe prints along with Knuckles' sneakers marks. I see faint scorch like marks, usually sometimes left by a person who doesn't use Chaos-Control a lot. I use what little energy I had left connected to the emerald to try to locate where Knuckles teleported to. Got it. Of course a floating island. I mentally slapped myself for even having to use that energy when it was so obvious. I turn to head to Tails and Sonic's place to ask to use the X-Tornado when a hand touches my shoulder.

I look over to find Rouge trying to make a deal. "Shadow, if you're going after knucklehead I can show you where the island- just take me with you."

I pondered her propostion... I could take her but she'd probably just want to get even with Knuckles... Eh, he can handle her. "Fine, but we gotta go see Tails and ask him." I explained to her as she smirked at me. We were at his house in no time, and as I walked up to the door a certain yellow Fox had already walked out. I walked up to him as he greeted us with a friendly smile.

"Hey Shadow! and Rouge? How are you guys?" He greeted us as I quickly explained the reason why we were there. He nods his head as I tell him everything, "So you're off to find Knuckles? Well... Alright go ahead it's in the garage." He tells us while pointing towards the garage, "And good luck, I don't know if Knuckles will actually let you get it back."

I head towards the garage with Rouge close behind and saying, "Hey Mr. Loner I get to drive!"

I roll my eyes and reply, "As if, I bet you'd do loops and other tricks to make me airsick." I open up the garage door and immediately see the plane. I find the keys hanging on the wall and quickly grab them and run to the plane.

"Shadow, I'm supposed to help you find the island. What better way than to let me drive? I know where it is anyway andwe'll get there faster that way." Rouge said triumphantly as she made her point, knowing she was right. I sighed and tossed her the keys as she smirked and hopped into the driver's seat. I hesitantly followed as she starts the plane up, eventually quickly taking off from the ground. As I had predicted the loops were there... This will probably be worse than riding in that small vehicle with Rose...

**TBC...**

**Sorry it took so long I couldn't think up anything faster than this... DX but hey it's out right? Anyways let me knkw if you'd like to see First Time Meeting or Without a Shadow of a Doubt previews to help you decide what series I should do next after this one. Also please suggest how many chapters I should do for this book, if no one answers I'll just assume 20-25 chapters for this book.**

**Well anyways, until next Chapter, see ya next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well here's the next chapter- so Blaze is from another dimension? Lol my bad XD I never really knew about Blaze and Silver until about a few months ago, so any info on them is really appreciated! The pressure to make sure this is the best story ever... XD I shall try but no guarantee so don't get your hopes up because I'm not the greatest at writing stories XD- and thanks to all the people who reviewed my story!**

_Amy's P.O.V._

Sonic and I were still just having a little chit chat about what I've done lately while we haven't seen each other.

"Just walking around, I've been working out just to keep in shape. I'm sure you've been running around still as impatient as ever." I told him teasingly as he pouted from my comment.

"I can be patient for a long period of time." He replied sure of himself as a bluntly laughed at him

"I bet anyone can be more patient than you ever could be, no offense Sonic but you're just the kind of hedgehog that absolutely could not stand to be still." I said as he stared intently at me

"I assume that's a challenge..." the cobalt hedgehog says as he lays down, "I can TOO be patient. I'll show you Ames!"

I giggle as we bring up a different conversation. "So Sonic, what have you done? Like after we defeated Eggman and all."

"Eh..." he starts while he ponders my question, "Nothing actually besides running that I can think of..."

I look at him blankly, "Nothing? At all? Well I wouldn't have thought that of you..."

After I had said that my door busted down. I jumped at the noise as Sonic turned his head towards the door, I, too, looked towards the doorway to see a red echidna panting as he tries to catch his breath. After I got over my little heart attack- yes I get scared easily when I hear a loud noise- I started to chew Knuckles out.

"KNUCKLES WHY-" I, unfortunately, was cut off by Knuckles as he started to explain the reason he busted my door down. "Amy, before you yell at me I can explain." He told me in-between his deep breaths, "Rouge is after the emeralds and she came down at me in a giant plane and almost took my head off with it!" He said all jumbled up into one sentence.

"Knuckles, why don't you start from the beginning..." Sonic told him as Knuckles nodded and told us what happened.

"I was patrolling my island as usual to make sure no one tries to steal the emeralds or the master emerald. I had ended up at the end of the island when I saw something flying in the distance. I tried to make out what it was, but the driver was either drunk or didn't even have their hands on the controls. Anyways I figured out Rouge was behind the wheel and was speeding fast. I ran to try to get back to the master emerald before she got to it, but she was doing so many tricks she almost landed the plane on me! I mean, I know I'm a bright color but I'm NOT a landing pad for planes!"

"Get to the point Knuckles..." I say impatiently

"See Ames, I AM more patient than I was!" the cobalt hedgehog said smiling as Knuckles continues his story, "She ended up crashing the plane onto the island, which I think was was Tails' since it said X-Tornado on it, and she chased me all the way back too the emerald. It's a good thing I asked Tails to make a little storage cube thing to keep the Master Emerald in incase of this kinds of situations. I used an emergency pod on the island to escape her and was able to save the Master Emerald." Knuckles concluded triumphantly.

"What about the other emeralds?" I asked him as he went pale realizing he forgot something.

"DANG IT!" He exclaimed as he exited the house through the back door, which- of course- he busted down...

"KNUCKLES GET BACK HERE AND FIX MY DOORS!" I yelled after him as he kept running to who knows where. I ended up giving up and went to see the damage to my doors. The hinges broke and the doors were shattered and cracked in half. 'When I get my hands on that Echidna...' I thought as I picked the doors up and leaned them up against the trash bins near the streets.

"Hey Ames I'll be back in a flash." Sonic says and in an instant comes back with a new door and hinges, "I'll just fix it up for you."

I smile and thank him as he quickly fixes the doorways. Just you wait Knuckles...

_Shadow's P.O.V._

"ROUGE LIFT THE CONTROL UPWARDS, LIFT!" I exclaimed as she laughs

"Calm down Shadow!" She yells back to me as she dives downwards towards the island.

"WE'RE GONNA HIT THE FREAKING GROUND ROUGE!" I screamed at her while she's still diving down.

"Honestly I'm aiming for a red echidna." She says smirking as I still believe we're going to die. Finally the moment I anticipated that was going to happen... We crashed the plane... Last time I ever let Rouge drive. EVER. I get up from the rubble to see Rouge chasing Knuckles down as I follow stealthily behind. Minutes later we arrive at my destination. While Knuckles went off trying to fight Rouge off the master emerald I used the opportunity to get my emeralds back. I picked up my emeralds, feeling the energy run back through my body I teleport back to Amy's house. I am back at her house in an instant to find Knuckles busting down her door. I keep my distance and observe what's going on. I lost interest in Knuckles when he went off on a rant, but thought it was hilarious that Rose was so close to beating Knuckles' ass for breaking her door down. Then from a distance I could make out a familiar figure... Rouge... Knuckles suddenly took off through the other door and Rose continued to yell at him. Rouge flew past me and over Rose's house and towards Knuckles red trail he left behind. I turned back to see Sonic say something then run off to return with some doors. Then I see Rose smile at him and say something to him and he smiles back... What's going on...

**TBC...**

**Well I feel the end to this story is nearing... maybe... anyway please tell me which story you'd like to read next. So far only one person has told me to do Without a Shadow of a Doubt.**

**I'm thinking Without a Shadow of a Doubt will be in Shadow's P.O.V. or Amy's... Still deciding... Or all Silver, Shadow's, Sonic's and Amy's...**

**Well the second choice is First Time Meeting which is what would happen if Amy never met Sonic? **

**Anyway, until next Chapter, see ya later!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I've decided to make amother chapter and post it today... I know I don't really have a pattern when I post these chapters, but oh well I post it when I feel like it. XD Plus I just make these chapters up randomly, I don't know what will happen until I type it into the story. Anyways on with the story!**

_Shadow's P.O.V._

I walked up to the 2 cheerful hedgehogs, wondering what had happened when I had left. As I approached them the pink colored hedgehog looked up towards me and ran at me. "Shadow!" She exclaimed tackling me to the ground while the cobalt hedgehog just stared coldly at me. "Rose I haven't seen you in just a few hours, calm down." I tell her feeling a strange new feeling inside of me. It feels like I have butterflies inside my stomach when she's near, but I've never known this feeling before. I snapped out of my thoughts to see Rose's pink face grow a little red as she turns around quickly to continue helping Sonic. Confused, I head towards the back door to put it up as I still am being stared at by Sonic.

I ignore him and continue to work as Rose walks up and holds the door steady for me to put the pins (is that what those are?) into the hinges. I look down at her after I'm done with the door and I stand up, I can't help but to smile at her. Again she runs away towards Sonic and avoids eye contact with me... Did I do something wrong that offended her? I sigh and walk to my room to lie(?) down and sleep.

_Amy's P.O.V._

I can't believe it, he must be thinking I'm avoiding him now... "Hey Ames, you okay?" I snap out of my thoughts and turn towards Sonic.

"Oh, uh, yeah Sonic just thinking about something." I explained to him as he gets up and comes towards me. He comes so close to me that we're just inches away while he tells me, "Ames I care about you, are you sure it's nothing?" I turn deep red at how close his face was to mine.

"Y-y-yes I-I'm sure." I stutter as he finally pulls away, I can still feel my heart racing. I sit there silently as Sonic checks the doors over, every so often he'd look at me and smile as I buried my face into my arms and legs. When he had finished he walked over to me and sat next to me on the couch.

"So, uh Ames... I was wondering..." Sonic started hesitantly, "Do you like anyone?"

My eyes almost widened by his comment, as I pondered it... There are moments where I feel light headed around both Sonic and Shadow and my stomach feels like butterflies... I decided to try to dodge the question but answer it truthfully.

"Kinda." I reply as he looks at me puzzled.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked me confused

"I like 2 people actually, but I don't know who I like more..." I reply embarrassed as I also think, it's been a couple of hours since Shadow left to his room... I hope he's okay... nah he's probably in a deep sleep...

_Shadow's P.O.V. once again! (Yes this is jumping back and forth between characters alot...)_

I was awake and about to enter the living room when I overheard Sonic asking Rose questions. As I hear her reply to his question if she likes anyone my eyes turn wide as she says she likes 2 people. I'm also starting to think I lurk around way too much... but I guess I'm used to doing it, even though it seems like I'm a stalker... I mentally slap myself for seeming like a stalker and carefully walk into the room. Rose looked towards me and smiles as I smile back while Sonic just stares at me, probably because I interrupted their talk.

I sit next to Rose as she starts to shift uncomfortably. It goes on for about 5 more minutes and I get sick of her trying to get comfortable, so I set her down in my lap and hold her around her waist to stop her from moving anymore. She tries to get off but I refused to let her move around so much, it annoyed me...

After she finally calmed down Sonic shot me some death glares but I ignored him. "So Sonic, shouldn't you be heading home? It's already dark." I explain as he checks the clock. It flashed 8:37 pm.

"It's not that late Shadow." Sonic says staring deadly at me.

"Don't you have to be home for Tails though? He hasn't seen you all day right?" I tell him as he gets up to leave

"You're right Shadow, I gotta go Ames see ya later." Sonic says but doesn't leave before glaring at me. I smirk back as he exits and I set Rose down on the other end of the couch.

"Rose I finally got my chaos emeralds back from Knuckles." I told her attempting to strike up a conversation

"I heard about that from Knuckles, but he never mentioned you... and the crash! Are you okay?! I'm soooo sorry I completely forgot about it, you're not hurt are you?" Rose exclaimed panicking and tries to check if I was hurt. I set her back down and try to calm her.

"Rose I'm fine. Anyways Knuckles was too busy fighting off Rouge to notice me." I explained to her as she giggles, "What're you laughing about?"

"It'd be ironic if they ended up together huh? Don't you think they'd be a cute couple? I wish I had someone like that... minus the fighting of course!" She smiles at me and my stomach starts to flutter and my heart beat increases. I look away from her as she looks at me puzzled, "I'm sure one day you will." I reply to her reassuringly as she stares at me weirdly...

**TBC...**

**Well please tell me if you like the story so far and how many chapters this story should go to, because I'm about to just end this one soon unless anyone would like it to be extended a little longer. I will also start a new story immediately after this one ends, so readers will have something to look forward to. **

**Anyways, until the next Chapter, see ya later!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter**_** 18- about 2 to 7 chapters left- DX **_

**This is my longest chapter yet!**

_Shadow's P.O.V._

I woke up abruptly to a loud 'bang!' coming from inside the house. I jumped out of bed and dashed out my room to investigate. As I practically almost flew down the stairs, past the living room and into the kitchen I found Rose struggling to try to grab a pan out of reach. I sighed a sigh of relief knowing that Rose was alright, I walked up behind her and reached up past her and gave her the pan I assumed she was attempting to get. She- red faced- took it and thanked me while I squatted on the ground picking up all the fallen pans.

As I was washing the dirty dishes- and pans- Rose was humming while she cooked up breakfast. I had finished up the dishes so I decided to see what Amy had made. I walked towards her and looked over her shoulder to see her making pancakes and bacon. As I was leaned over her shoulder, out of the corner of my eye I could see her smiling while her face grew red. I backed away from her to set up the plates.

"Looks really good Rose." I complimented her as she giggled and set the food onto the plates

"Thanks Shadow, I don't really cook all that much so I don't know how well my cooking is..." Rose said as I sat down and took a bite of her pancakes. My eyes widened, pretty much in surprise, her cooking was the best -not including my own- and I took another huge bite.

"So is it good?" she asked nervously

"It's-" I started saying in-between bites, "Really- Good."

She laughed and smiled at me at how silly I was overreacting, but I felt good making her smile and her cooking was really good honestly. We both sat silently and ate nothing to say, my heart raced as Rose sat silently next to me- I don't understand this feeling I've been getting lately. Is this what people call love? Why does it feel like your heart is all fluttery along with my stomach? I'll never understand this feeling...

_Amy's P.O.V._

It's so sweet of Shadow to say I was really good at cooking- but I don't think it's all that good. I would've never have thought Shadow was this sweet and caring if I didn't know him as well as I do. Actually I feel bad about giving him death hugs when I was younger and looking for Sonic 24/7. He'd always yell at me or tell me to give up on him and get over the fact he never really liked me that way. Of course I never took his words to heart, but later on realized he was right...

My heart raced when I accidentally made eye contact with Shadow and he sincerely smiled at me. I blushed and turned away quickly, he smiles a lot around me, but not around everyone else... Why is that? Could it be he likes me? I shook my head in disbelief and noticed Shadow staring peculiar at me, as I soon realized I didn't shake my head mentally I burned deep red on my face.

"Rose are you okay?" the ebony hedgehog asked concerned as I quickly waved my hands at him

"Oh yes, yeah nothing wrong with me Shadow, just carry on eating- don't mind me!" I tell him quickly as he looks at me puzzled

"Rose I finished my food about 5 minutes ago and completed washing the dishes." He explained as I went pale, "What's going on Rose? Is there something on your mind?"

"Well, I, uh..." I tried to think something up but Shadow was persistent

"Rose, just tell me what's wrong. I care about you..." the ebony hedgehog says as I look away from Shadow

"It's nothing Shadow, honestly I'm fine I was just deep in thought." I reassured him, Shadow- not wanting to intrude any farther- left it alone and decided to go out.

"Where ya goin Shadow?" I asked wanting to join him as he turned towards me

"Just a walk Rose," He started and must've saw my anxious face to tag along and continued, "Would you like to go with me?"

I hop up and magically get dressed into some jeans, a black tank top and sneakers. "Let's go!" I exclaim as I intertwine my arm with Shadow's and drag him out the door and down the street. When I had calmed down and began walking I hadn't noticed it but my arm was still locked into Shadow's as we walked down the street. I subconsciously held Shadow tighter as I saw people staring at us and I grew embarrassed, but as the walk progressed everyone stopped staring at us for some reason and I turned to Shadow and smiled. I really hate getting attention like that, but what caused them to turn away?...

_Shadow's P.O.V._

Rose clung my arm tighter and tighter, I saw her expression was embarrassment. I quickly gave a glare at all who was staring at us and they turned away in an instant. After a few seconds everyone carried on with their business so I turned towards Rose as she smiled. I smiled back at her, she probably doesn't know I was the reason everyone finally stopped staring- I'm fine with the Unknown Hero title, as long as she's happy.

We continued our walk, she's talking while I listen and hang onto her every word. She talks about how her day with Sonic went as I grow angrier inside. Every time she mentions that Faker I grow angry, although I don't understand why. She talks about how Sonic and her had a conversation about each others past, and how she almost had a heart attack when Knuckles had busted her door down. I started thinking about the next time I see that echidna his fur will be redder after I'm done with him- if I had known it scared Rose badly I would've made sure he didn't make it to the front porch of her house...

"So how was your mission with Rouge?" The pink hedgehog asked me clinging harder to me as I smile at her

"Rouge will never drive if I ever let her come with me again." I tell Rose as she giggles

"She's that bad of a driver?" She replies between giggles, most likely picturing how Rouge drove the plane

"Yup." I say, seeing Rose laugh is the prettiest thing I've probably seen in all my life...

"OH SHADOW LOOK A PUPPY!" She suddenly exclaims as she runs up to the dog

"ROSE DON'T TOUCH THE DOG WE DON'T IF IT HAS RABIES OR SOMETHING!" I yell after her concerned but she ignores me. She starts chasing the dog around and finally pounces onto the poor dog. I catch up to them and surprisingly Rose carried it and met up with me.

"You caught the husky?" I say stunned

"Yeah, you surprised?" She says with a smirk as she puts the dog down and it wags its' tail

"Yes, I'm surprised it didn't bite you for picking it up so abruptly." I tell her as she rubs the back of her head

"Heh, didn't think of that..." Rose started as she cuddles the dog, "I'm going to keep her and name her Sheba and she shall be mine."

I sigh and break the news to her, "We don't even know if she has owners though Rose..."

She pouts and replies, "If they let their dog run loose without a collar and aren't even calling her, they don't deserve her."

I don't know if she even made a point, but I guess I'll go with it. The dog- I mean Sheba- was loyal and walked all the way back to Rose's place with us, we didn't have to force her or anything. Rose opens the door and lets Sheba in and I soon follow after both go in. Rose walks into the kitchen with Sheba close behind while Amy tries to get a bowl from a shelf. I step in and grab it for her, but as I turn around Rose knocks right into me. I loose my footing and fall to the floor with Rose, but making sure she lands on top of me so she won't get hurt. When it's over Sheba runs over to us and starts licking us both. I quickly get up and pull Rose up with me.

"You okay Rose?" I ask her checking to see if there rare cuts on her

"I'm fine it's just Sheba knocked into me and I lost my footing." She explains and quickly grows red, "S-s-sorry Shadow."

I wondered why she was growing red when I realized how close I had gotten to her. I backed away casually, if I didn't hide my emotions so well I would've been red also. I grabbed leftovers from the fridge and put it in the bowl for Sheba. While she was gobbling down food I went to the couch and sat next to Rose.

"Sorry about cutting our walk short Shadow..." the pink hedgehog apologized while I shook my head

"It's fine Rose, if you hadn't had come Sheba would probably still be walking around by herself." I told her as she perked up, "We can always have another walk any other time okay?"

She smiled widely and shook her head up and down while Sheba waltzed up and plopped herself onto the couch. She stretched far out onto the couch so Rose made an unexpected move- at least to me it was- and sat down on my lap.

"So what'd ya wanna watch Shadow?" She asked casually as I sat there my heart racing, hoping she wouldn't lean onto my chest to feel my heart go 100 miles per hour.

"Anything you want." I reply trying to act normal while she scanned through channels.

Minutes later my hands wound up around her so she wouldn't fall down as she snuggled up around me. She intently watched the screen while I seemed to savor the few minutes of time I had with her, seems that dog was okay after all. I'm still going to the vet with her to make sure all her shots are up to date- I am not going to take a chance that Rose could be bite and the dog has rabies.

**TBC...**

**It's coming to an end! Sooooooo close I can _feel _it! **

**Okay now that I've had my weird moment... until next Chapter, see ya later!**


	19. Chapter 19

**So I'm going to attempt to make a Silvaze story but could anyone help me get info on them? I don't know all that much so any info is greatly appreciated. **

**We're nearing the end to this wonderful story, but how shall it end? Will the Rose finally admit her feelings to Shadow or Sonic? Dun-Dun-DUN! Also I hope you guys enjoy some my chapters of this story, I want parts of it to make my readers smile and laugh! XD Also I hope you don't mind my randomness in some of the Author's notes, just gotta get it out of my system I guess... Anyways on with the story then!**

**PS. Sorry bout jumping back and forth between characters DX**

_Shadow's P.O.V._

After the show ended on the television Rose fell asleep in my arms. I picked her up and took her to her room, although it was hard to do when you have a husky in your way... I carefully placed her down onto her bed- after trying not to fall going up the stairs from Sheba- and left quietly. I was followed by Sheba as I went out the door to take her to the vet. I was surprised that the dog walked with me without a leash, I guess her last owners trained her well. I rounded the corner and saw the vet's clinic not to far from us. Sheba started nudging my hand with her muzzle (? the name slipped my mind if it's wrong) as if she sensed something coming. I scanned the area but saw nothing was around us. We were surrounded by buildings so I couldn't get a clear look if someone was rounding the corner when I saw what concerned Sheba. Knuckles nearly rammed into me but luckily I dodged him.

"Shadow, you have to help me!" He pleaded as I rolled my eyes

"Why would I do that?" I replied a bit coldly

"Well you took some emeralds from me without asking?" He tried to come up with but I walked past him and opened the door to let Sheba in first

"Those were my emeralds in the first place." I told him and entered the clinic, Knuckles right behind

"Can I hang with you until I'm certain I lost Rouge?" the red echidna asked sweat dropping when he heard someone in the distance yell "KNUXY WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I guess..." I say after talking to the receptionist and take a seat

_Amy's P.O.V._

I woke up sometime later, the clock flashed 7:10 pm. I wondered where Shadow was and investigated the house. I went room to room but found nothing. He didn't even leave a not saying where he was... I turned the TV on and it popped up on an episode of Ghost Adventures... Should I watch it?... Definitely! Even though I'm gonna regret it in the future- but future me can deal with it! I thought as the episode started off with a ouija board. That's never a good sign... (SPOILERS SORRY AND- NOT 100% ACCURATE TO THE EPISODE- DX) They played the oiuja board with a couple and the wife mysteriously disappeared after she felt strange. They went on a massive hunt for her but they never found her, and went back to the house. The episode was on a part where the door was creaking close when I jumped. Someone knocked on my door so I got up from behind the couch and opened the door.

"Hey Ames." the cobalt hedgehog cheerfully said while I ushered him inside, "What are you doin?"

"Just watching paranormal shows- although I get scared of them easily..." I tell him as I sat back down on the couch, "What are you doing here?"

"Just dropping by to say hi. Hey that kinda rhymed..." He said as I was already turned back to the TV watching the show again.

The ouija board started moving on its own spelling the demons name... I was so spooked I hid behind the couch again while Sonic rolled his eyes.

"We've battled Eggman and his robot army and you're scared of this?" Sonic said as he walked behind the couch, picked me up and carried me back to the couch in his arms. Everytime I heard a noise I'd bury my face into Sonic and hide, at least it's not a horror movie right? I'd probably would've been even more scared than before. The show slowly came to an end and Shadow walked right in while I was still nuzzled in Sonic's chest, still scared from parts of the episode.

"Rose?" Shadow asked then saw Sonic staring him in the face.

"Hey Faker how ya doin?" Sonic said smirking as I got up off the couch

I noticed Shadow brought Knuckles with him- which I don't mind...

"Oh Knuckles..." I sang as he started to look pale. I stepped forward and he'd step back while I brought out my hammer.

"See ya Shadow, I'll take my chances with Rouge!" Knuckles called out after, already down the road

Shadow laughed as I put my hammer away, just you wait Knuckles... I smiled at Sonic and Shadow as they stared at each other intently like they were trying to kill each other... I sighed and stepped between their cat fight.

"Ladies, ladies you're both pretty please stop fighting." I told them and both of them started glaring at me... I shrunk down and carefully and slowly backed away sweat dropping as they still stared at me...

What's with them?... I pondered and left them to their quarrel.

_Shadow's P.O.V._

Why was Rose all over Faker? What the hell did I miss?!

"So Shadow, do you like Amy?" Sonic says with a smirk

I stare at him blankly and thought do I?

"I thought so, you do like her!" Sonic exclaims while I cover his mouth.

"Shut up Faker." I hissed at him while he continued to smirk at me.

"Why don't you ask who she likes?" Sonic suggested while I went slightly pale

"Why don't you do it Faker?" I reply as he smiles

"Okay, so if ask her she could say it's possibly me." He says walking away

"I thought you didn't like her, you avoided her all those years..." I said slowly as he stopped to reply

"I had time to think in those years I haven't seen her... I missed having her around, I guess the heart grows fonder when 2 hearts are apart..." He said as I walked passed him towards Rose

"I'll ask her Faker." I said and gulped as I went towards her, she was playing a video game and when I tapped her arm she jumped."Dang it I died..." She said sadly and closed the nintendo, "So Shadow what's up?"

I look at her as I said the 4 most dreaded words because I was scared to hear the answer... "Rose, who do you like?"

"Me or Shadow?" Sonic ended at the end as she looked shocked from the random question we asked.

"Well, uh..."

**TBC...**

**Sorry if it seemed too fast but I wanted you guys to decide. Shadamy or Sonamy?- or both :D**

**I'm revising the background to Without a Shadow of a Doubt- no Silvamy since I know so little of Silver and Blaze... I gotta google this stuff... I'm also thinking no Sonamy either but I haven't decided...**

**I'm also going to start (or attempt) 2 new stories at the same time! Crazy right? I probably lost my mind... Who am I kidding I never had one in the first place!**

**Until next Chapter, see ya later!**

*****Your author had recently had doughnuts don't mind her craziness...*****


	20. Chapter 20 Sonamy

*****UPDATE*** So sorry but I hated how this story ended and just now will rewrite a couple parts... Cause why not? :3 Also the was my first fanfic ever made, of course it'd suck! Well to me...**

* * *

**Well people suggested Sonamy so guess what. Imma do 2 different endings! XD**

**The next chapter shall be Shadamy, I want to make sure all readers would like to get the endings they'd like to see 3 -told ya (almost) everyone will be happy with this ending. Although it's not one of my best chapters... eh heh heh... sorry...**

**Thank you Shadow vs Sonic for the info, I knew it, and there will be a shadamy ending :P They are from the future! I think... Anyways I've heard of the Iblis trigger thing and how they nicknamed Sonic that right? And Silver ends up running into Amy in the game and she mistakes him for Sonic I think...**

**Anyways this ending is sonamy so on with the story!**

* * *

_Shadow's P.O.V._

"I'm sorry Shadow but my feelings for Sonic are still there... I don't think I can replace them with you Shadow..." she tells me as I look down sadly, I was afraid of this... I should've never opened up again, I thought she was the one but I guess an ultimate lifetime is fated to never be with the one they love. First Maria and now Rose, but I'm glad she'll be happy with Faker...

"If this will make you happy Rose then I'm happy too." I say calmly but heartbroken as she embraces Sonic

Sonic extends his hand out and I shake it, "No hard feelings right man?"

"Sure." I say expressionless as I leave with all my stuff, since I have my emeralds back I'll live in the space shuttle (omg the name escaped my mind DX) again

"You're leaving Shadow?" Rose asks me a bit sad

"Yeah, see ya 'round Rose." I tell her and Chaos controut without another word. I hide in a tree to see the few moments left with Rose, seeing her hug Sonic and him blushing while rubbing the back of his head. 'What he has... was more than what I got...' (sadly this line doesn't belong to me, but was appropriate for the scene) I thought sadly, 'I hope he treasures her for life...'

And on that note I disappear...

_Amy's P.O.V._

I feel bad about Shadow, but I still truly live Sonic. We end our hug and he smiles at me, I blush and smile back as he leans in close to my face. Inches away and what seemed like slow motion as Sonic kissed me. I smile and kiss back as he blushes, we eventually pull away we smile at each other. This was something I would've never expected, me with Sonic after I thought I had gotten over him... but now my dream came true from all those years, Sonic actually likes me too.

"So Ames as our first date where would you like to go?" the cobalt hedgehog asked smiling

"THE BEACH!" I exclaim as he sweat drops. He quickly recovers however and replies, "Anywhere you wanna go, I'll go with you- even if it involves large bodies of water..."

I smile and nod my head side to side, "I'm kidding! I wouldn't do that to you."

He lets out a sigh of relief as I giggle, "How about a movie instead? Nothing scary though."

The blue hedgehog smirks and gives me a thumbs up, "Sounds like a plan Ames!"

I end up dragging him off with me as I run to go check out the movies.

We were having a grand time together when I saw a weird machine in the sky. Puzzled I stopped for a second to check to see what it was as Sonic stared at me confused. Who was that up there? Was this a new villain or am I over thinking things?

"Ames?" I hear Sonic call out to me snapping me out of my thoughts, "What is it?"

I shake the thoughts from my head and continue on our way while I reassured Sonic it was nothing. I'm not sure who or what that thing was, but I know it's probably no good either way. Although how's not the time to think about it, that can be for another time. Now I have a movie to catch!- at least when I figure out what to watch...

* * *

**TBC...**

**Sorry that's all I could come up with, if you'd like me to add to this chapter could you please suggest something? Otherwise I'm gonna leave it at this. However the next Chapter will be Shadamy for those Shadamy fans!**

**Until next chapter, see ya later!**

* * *

***UPDATE*** I'm thinking of making a sequel to this story, of course split ones for Sonic and Shadow endings. Maybe twists or something, tell me what you think so please do review! (Or PM me either is fine) and sorry it was shorter than the original, but I believe it's much better. I have been lazy lately, plus I hate typing on a tablet, the screen is too sensitive! So sorry for any misspellings!

Until next Chapter, see ya later!


	21. Chapter 20 Shadamy

*****UPDATE*** So sorry for taking forever but I really hated the endings and was also thinking about continuing the 2 different endings in 2 different stories. I'd like to know if anyone would like to see this continued, of course both endings will have different plots, because what's the fun in having to alternative stories if they're identical? Anyways, please PM or review the story and tell me what you think! Should I continue these two different stories?**

* * *

**Don't worry guys, here's the SHADAMY ending. Calm down if you didn't read my A/N in the other Chapter 20.**

**Well on with the story!**

* * *

_Shadow's P.O.V._

"I choose Shadow, sorry Sonic but I don't like you anymore..." Rose says as my heart races, 'She chose me?' I thought as Sonic smirked.

"I knew the entire time you liked Shadow, you guys just needed the extra push to get together." the cobalt hedgehog says as Amy smiles and runs up to embrace me.

"Well..." I started as Rose snuggled into my chest, "Thanks Faker..."

He smiled and walked out the house as Rose looked up at me happily. She started to inch closer and closer to my face- she was on her toes- as she gave me a quick kiss. I smile and lift her up by her waist to set her on the couch. When I sat her down I sat next to her and leaned towards her. Inch by inch we both closed the gap between us and kissed. A few seconds- that's how it seemed- and we broke apart and Rose smiled at me.

We ended up watching _another_ paranormal thing... Why does she even watch these things?... I thought as she snuggled up on my side. I wrapped my arm around her waist as we watched TV. She'd bury her head into my chest when she believed it was going to get scary or she just got scared. I couldn't help but smile, I haven't loved anyone since Maria died- it was because she was like my sister- and she just...

Anyways I didn't realize it but Rose had fallen asleep in my arms and I continued to watch the TV, not wanting to move to disturb her. Sheba, however , was up and about I guess looking for food. I quietly and stealthily got up to get Sheba food, Rose started to twist and turn though... I told her not to watch these things when she gets easily frightened by the shows... I sighed and gave the dog her food and walked back over to Rose and lifted her up to put her in her room. It was only seconds until I sat her down and went to leave when she started to awake.

"Shadow?" She called out and I turned toward her as she continued, "Could you please stay? I know I shouldn't have watched that scary paranormal movie, but now the scary jumpscares keep appearing in my mind..."

"Of course Rose." I smile sweetly, 'I'd do anything for you.' I thought as I laid next to her. She slowly drifted off to sleep and so did I shortly after.

I awoke the next morning to Amy in my face, even though we're together now she scared scared me out of bed. I landed on the ground wrapped in blankets and fallen pillows as Rose giggled at my predicament. I playfully scowled at her as I attempted to get up off the ground, but the house began to shake. It was about a second until it stopped as fast as it had started. Rose looked at me confused and slightly terrified as I finally got up off the ground. What could that have been?

Amy grabs my arm and starts dragging me down to the living room where Sheba was wagging her tail frantically for food. I went to a cupboard to get the dog food from it when the house shook once again. But again it was done in an instant and the floor was calm. I paused for a second to try to figure out what it was but Sheba nudged my arm with her nose telling me she wanted food. I bent down and gave her the dog food, but the question of what or who was causing these odd earthquakes?

But I guess that's for another story.

* * *

**TBC... maybe...**

**I'll have an update in a different chapter for my next story, so if you'd like to see the next story I'll attempt to make I'll be explaining in the next chapter I post on this story. This isn't one of my greatest chapters, so if anyone is unsatisfied with this ending I'll try to redo it.**

**Until next time, see ya later!**

* * *

***UPDATE*** I'm thinking of making a sequel to these split stories, of course they'll both be different though! Different plots and such, so please review and tell me what you think! I assume some of you are shadamy fans such as I so check out my other account Wolf Thornz for only Shadamy stories, to me it seems hard to find good shadamy stories these days- may have read most of them for a year now... :3


	22. Update for future Stories

*****UPDATED*** ONCE AGAIN!**

As you may know I'm thinking of continuing the alternate endings but with two different plots. Because what's the fun in reading both if they're the same? Anyways, please tell me what you think by reviewing (or PM me) the story. If there is anyone up for the idea I will make sequels such as someone asks "Please do make a sonamy continuation!" or something like that if someone only suggested Sonamy and not Shadamy I would only do the Sonamy alternate continuation- and vise-versa. However if someone suggested both, I'd be happy to make both alternate continuations! However it's up to you readers whether I'll continue or not.

The **Sonamy** ending will probably have the next story title Blue Rose, since I'm absolutely not creative.

The **Shadamy** ending will have something like Dark Rose II (because roman numerals are awesome and a 2 would look stupid to me :P)

About the **Silvaze story**, yes I'm sorry for not updating fast but I will continue it!

And this is just a preview of a Shadamy story I will be continuing also that is completely different! (Yes Amy will have a sword instead of a hammer)

**_Here's a preview of Without a Shadow of a Doubt I'm working on to make the chapters longer, This is the first paragraph just to see if ya'll will be interested..._**

_Amy's P.O.V._

I was running full speed through the woods, dodging trees and slicing through them. I'm looking for Sonic because he's been gone for years. I heard Tails and him talking about some kingdom in danger and a princess... I've been searching for him for the past few years now, he left about 3 or 4 years ago. I guess you could say I'm pretty fit, slicing through trees and increasing my speed since I've been running everyday for the past couple years. I approach another tree, but I'm too fast to dodge this one, I whip out my black bladed sword and slice through it. I also changed out my weapon, searching the woods for the kingdom needs to have a weapon that can cleanly chop a tree fast. I make a sharp turn and continue running at full speed, I've become more acrobatic too. I'm not who I used to be- well kinda still- and can easily take down Eggman's robots. I stopped right before falling off a cliff I came upon, and scanned the area. I heard footsteps approaching and got ready to summon my sword, facing away from the unknown stranger. When I sensed him right behind me I drew (that the right spelling?) my sword and spun around quickly placing it on the person's neck. I finally got a good look and saw who the mysterious hedgehog was.


	23. Author's thanks!

Thanks for the positive feedback on my first ever story! It really helped me to continue writing and try to create even better stories from this one! Also since it did so well I thought of continuing it into two separate endings with different plots. One called Blue Rose and the other Dark Rose II. Originally the story was going to be just Shadamy, but people convinced me to create alternate endings for all the readers torn between Shadamy and Sonamy. This time there are continuations (or hopefully someone would like to continue reading the series) with two different plots so all readers can read between the two without going through the same boring story line.

As for the Silvamy story I will start updating it every Friday? Ish time to be more consistent. And for the Shadamy story I started it shall be postponed...

Back to this current story, I would like to know if anyone would love to see a continuation or something otherwise I'll just drop the story at this forever cliffhangers. If this series continues I'll make sure the chapters are way longer than they used to be... They were too short to me, plus I'm trying to improve right? Anyways, thank you all so much for the positive feedback throughout the creation of this story, I know the endings sucked but it was my first story so it would have anyway. I hope you all will continue to read my stories so until next time, see ya later!


End file.
